This invention relates to a method for making monocolor prints having a desired color and apparatus for carrying out the method and, more particularly, to a method adapted to be useful for making a small number of prints in a short time for urgent requirement.
For instance, the so-called title cards, bearing characters, numerals and/or other symbols, which are employed in television broadcasting and the like are frequently employed in rapid reporting of news and commercial advertisements and so, in such a case it is necessary to make them in a short time. And in color television broadcasting, it is usually required to make monocolor title cards. In conventional methods for making prints such as title cards, drawings freehandly drawn out by a skilled designer, or prints or slides by photographic process, or printed matters by printing process are employed for such prints.
When the drawings as referred above are employed, it needs a skilled designer, and it is usually impossible for the designer to draw out the drawings in a short time. When used with photographic process, a photographic film is exposed to light reflected from an original manuscript by photographic apparatus and the film is developed to produce a transparency, and then a photographic paper is exposed to light through the transparency to produce a print, or the transparency is used directly as a slide. Accordingly, in this method, the original manuscript is always needed and, thus, it is necessary to make it consuming a lot of time therefor. Further, when it is needed to prepare color prints or slide by this method, a large scale developing device and skilled persons therefor are required.
Alternatively when a phototypesetting machine is employed, a photographic film or a photographic paper is directly exposed to light through desired or selected characters, numerals and/or other symbols in the original glass plate of the machine, and the film or paper is developed to produce a transparency or a photographic print. Among the above-mentioned conventional methods for making prints, the method using a phototypesetting machine is most frequently employed because the method has advantages over the other conventional methods in that the step of forming the original manuscript by a skilled designer can be eliminated, and anyone can directly make the transparency or the photographic print in a short time. However in this method, it is not possible to make a monocolor print or slide having a desired color.
Even when the method using a printing machine is employed, it is required to prepare an original manuscript and to make a printing plate based on the manuscript and, thus, the method needs a skilled person and a lot of time therefor.
As apparent from the above, conventional methods for making prints such as title cards consume a lot of time, labor and expense, and they are unsuitable for making monocolor prints having a desired color in a short time for urgent requirement.